


Out Of Focus

by jet6black6feeling6



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bio Dad Kink (But Tony's not actually his dad), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Peter is 18 and Legal, Praise Kink, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jet6black6feeling6/pseuds/jet6black6feeling6
Summary: Peter can't pay attention in school. As his father-figure, Tony feels obligated to fix his problem.





	Out Of Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I write these fics for you guys, so let me know if you have any requests. Comments make my day.

_Hey_

_I miss you_

_What are you doing_

Peter knew he was being obnoxious, but he was stuck in history class with not an inkling of attention left for learning about the civil war. Sitting in the dark while a PowerPoint presentation clicked through on the board was putting him to sleep. Texting Tony seemed like a wonderful alternative to paying attention. 

It’s funny how insignificant high school feels when you’re a senior. Or a genius.

But it feels even more insignificant when you’re dating a 48-year-old billionaire playboy who’s going to meet all your needs for the rest of your life.

Peter and Tony had been dating now for about six months, after the man decided he could no longer handle the idea of sharing Peter with anyone else. Tony was fiercely possessive, as well as a genuine father figure to the boy. Having never had much of a father himself, Tony felt the need to be there for Peter.

In the last year, Tony had legally adopted Peter for a multitude of reasons. Primarily because he could provide for Peter without May being overworked, but also because it was a sufficient disguise for their relationship. Having Tony as a boyfriend and a dad was both supremely sexy and undeniably frustrating to the boy.

Peter slumped down further in the uncomfortable desk chair, staring at his phone screen from behind a folder. He never sat in the back of the classroom, but today he felt rebellious. He knew Tony wouldn’t be thrilled with him teasing him, but his boredom got the better of him today.

The glow of Tony’s response flashing on the home screen in the dark classroom almost gave him away. He snatched the phone off the desk, bringing it close to his chest to mute the light.

_You’re in school. Pay attention and get off your phone._

Peter frowned. Not that his response was surprising, but damn. There goes his distraction.

Tony's paternal nature often carried over in their relationship. Although he had his best interest at heart, sometimes Peter hated it. He felt mature enough to make his own decisions. But the man regarded Peter as an extension of himself, making his own actions a reflection of Tony’s ability to discipline.

Peter thought about what the billionaire might be doing at 1:06 p.m. on a Thursday... Probably meeting with company officials. He’d been working on permitting new tech for the tower, so today was important for him. Big money _whatever_ on the new security _something_.

Peter loved listening to Tony talk about his work, but at times it sounded painfully bland. What a perfect time to spice things up for him. He smirked, pulling his hands out from his sleeves to reply.

“And what exactly _was_ the effect of large scale industrial capitalism? Tiffany?”

Peter jumped, thinking he was the one that got called on. He looked up, feigning interest by pretending to nod thoughtfully at the answer before resuming.

_I don’t wanna pay attention. I know all of this. But you’re so smart daddy. Can you teach me something new?_

He hesitated, thumb wavering. Send.

He locked his phone. That was a dumb move, but he was hoping for a payoff. He and Tony had never exchanged inappropriate text messages during the day, so Peter was unsure of the reaction he might receive. He’d never really tried initiating with Tony like that either. That was usually the older man’s move.

Time dragged on. Still no reply.

Every time the red second hand swept past the 12 on the clock, Peter would click the unlock button on his phone. The more time that passed, the more anxious he got. He wanted to leave, but he also wanted an answer.

“I think that’s a good stopping point for the day. Why don’t we wrap it up?” The teacher turned off the projector and flipped the lights back on, making Peter’s pupils dilate painfully quickly.

The school day was over. Tony never responded.

On his commute back to the tower on the subway, Peter was sufficiently bummed out. Did Tony seriously think that was a dumb message? Should he be embarrassed? He hated himself for thinking that was a good idea. He was supposed to be maintaining that he was a mature adult to Tony, not a whiny, horny teenager.

He checked his lock screen around 40 more times in the short ride home, wondering where Tony was at.

* * *

Peter was waiting in bed when Tony finally arrived back at the tower around 8 p.m.

He walked in the door, looking sharp as always. His black dress pants and button-down shirt were crisply pressed, hugging his toned body. Although Tony was approaching 50, he looked unbelievably appealing, and even intimidating. His salt and pepper hair and expertly trimmed beard accentuated his handsome face.

The man clearly had a long day, based on the bags under his eyes and the slouch in his posture. Peter immediately felt a pang of guilt.

“Hey,” Peter sat up straight in the mess of pillows, looking over at the man in the doorway, “How was your day?”

Even after all this time, Peter was flustered when he saw him. Tony eyed him, loosening his tie.

“Oh… Full of distractions,” He smirked, not looking up to gauge Peter’s reaction before walking over to the bathroom.

Peter cringed.  He wondered how long it would take for him to bring up the text messages. Apparently not long. He got up out of bed after a minute, padding quietly on the carpet floor into the bathroom to continue the conversation.

“Are you maaad?” Peter sighed, voice lilting toward a whine.

At the sink, Tony was brushing his teeth and absently staring himself in the mirror. The younger man took the opportunity to sneak up behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his face into the man’s back. He had stripped down to just a soft t-shirt and boxers.

“Mm, well…” Tony mumbled, mouth full of toothpaste.

Tony felt Peter’s arm with his free hand, absently stroking up and down. He spit into the sink before continuing.

“…You need to be a little more conscientious Peter. I can’t be there to tell you how to act during the day,” Tony said. His tone was firm, but calm.

Peter groaned, burying his face into his shirt. He decided to press his luck since Tony’s voice contained no anger.

“But I said I missed you. How can you be mad?” His voice was muffled into Tony’s shirt.

Tony smelled minty from brushing his teeth, but still like his usual warm and cozy scent. Peter breathed deeply, taking it in. He still wanted him so much.

“I never said I was mad Pete. See? You need to listen,” Tony turned around, cupping Peter’s jaw. He tipped Peter’s face up to look him in the eye. The action reminded Peter of who was really in charge of the situation.

The softness in Tony’s eyes proved that he truly wasn't angry with the boy. But Peter knew the man was captivated with their power dynamic and nothing would change that. And Peter loved it too, despite all the trouble it got him into.

After a moment, Tony swept Peter up, wrapping the boy’s legs around his waist. He carried the boy out of the bathroom and back to bed. Peter smiled. Tony was the perfect mix of stern and loving. The boy melted into him.

Maybe Tony was wanting him all day too. One could only hope. When the couple flopped down in bed together, Peter was all over Tony immediately. He straddled the older man’s waist, leaning down to kiss his neck without waiting for any permission. 

“I just wanted you so bad today,” Peter panted, getting himself overly worked up in Tony’s lap, “I couldn’t focus on anything.”

He leaned back, rubbing his flat palms up underneath Tony’s shirt in want. The older man just smirked, holding Peter’s hip loosely with one hand.

“Are you really gonna act like you didn’t like those messages?” Peter questioned cheekily, “I know you liked them. That’s why you’re being like this.”

“Is that so?” Tony said, unfazed by Peter’s actions.

Peter whimpered, rutting into Tony’s lap.

“Mhmmm.”

Tony cocked his head to the side, grabbing Peter’s wrist to prevent him from reaching into his pants

“But you disobeyed me today. What kind of man would I be if I rewarded you for bad behavior?”

Tony gently pushed Peter off his lap and onto his back. He was now pinned underneath the older man. The two were now laying face-to-face, mere inches away from kissing. The smell of Tony was intoxicating. Peter’s eyes were slipping shut with want.

“It’s for your own good, Peter. Daddy know what’s best for you.”

Tony’s voice was low and gravely from all the years of cigarettes and whiskey. Peter shivered, feeling the threat contained in his words.

Tony reached out, innocently brushing a strand of hair out of Peter’s face

“It was just a stupid text, Tony,” Peter was copping an attitude because of his sexual frustration, “Are you really gonna make such a big deal about it?”

The man leaned forward, giving Peter one last false hope, before planting a chaste kiss to the boy’s forehead.

“Time for bed. A good night’s sleep will help you behave better tomorrow,” He announced.

Tony leaned back, switching off the bedside lamp. His shirt rode up on his chest as he twisted back, showing Peter what he was missing. He sighed out of frustration, curling up to his boyfriend’s chest when he slid back under the covers.

Peter spent the next hour trying to resist the urge to sneak into the bathroom and touch himself. After what felt like forever, he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tony was most definitely wrong. If anything, he felt more stir-crazy that day. The sexual frustration from the night before had him pissed. The fact that Tony acted like a concerned parent was only partly sexy, but mostly infuriating.

Peter was back in class, struggling to listen to some horrendously dull lecture on _Great Expectations._ Normally Peter excelled in literature analyzation, but that was not on the forefront of his mind right now.

His fingers itched to try again with dirty texting the man out of contempt. Some part of him thought his disciplinary actions were just a show, and maybe he could be cracked. Maybe Tony wanted him to try harder.

Peter removed his phone from his pocket, deliberating. Last time it was just simple flirting. Maybe he should try some unadulterated filth. It was 12:34 p.m. Tony was probably getting lunch. Maybe a better time to try breaking through to him than during a meeting.

He opened his text messages, typing furiously. 

_It didn’t work daddy. I still can’t pay attention._ _I want you to take me home and fuck my ass until I feel better pretty ple-_

“Mr. Parker?”

Ahhhh fuck.

“I thought you, of all people, knew that texting is not permitted during my class,” Mrs. Guthrie called him out. Her voice was bitter and pointed.

“Mm, sorry,” Peter’s face bloomed red as his classmates side-eyed him.

He could almost feel Ned’s smirk shooting at him from three rows over. Mrs. Guthrie turned on her heel, walking back up to the board to resume the lesson. Crisis averted.

Peter pocketed his phone. But as the minutes passed painfully slowly, he was tempted to try again. Just really quick under his desk. The risk was making his heart race, and that was half the fun. What could his teacher even do, anyway? Expel him? He was a straight-A senior.

He resumed his dirty text.

\--- _pretty pleaseee? I need you. You don’t have to lie pretend like you don’t want me._

He pressed send.

…And well, maybe expelling Peter would’ve been a better reaction than what she decided to do the second time she caught him.

She called Tony.

Peter stood at Mrs. Guthrie’s desk after class, head hung low. He was embarrassed and pissed. He was eighteen for Christ’s sake. This felt like a punishment for some hyperactive child that cut some poor girl’s hair with plastic scissors in third grade.

“Mr. Stark, it’s my understanding that Peter is in your care,” She said into the bulky, black office phone with a spiral cord.

“Mhmm… Well Peter decided to use his phone multiple times in my class, despite me warning him. It’s customary to notify a parent when this happens,” Mrs. Guthrie said, like she was reading a script.

It seemed like she had quite a bit of experience calling parents to rat out her students. Peter seethed silently, chewing on the plastic tip of his hoodie string.

She was silent, listening to the low voice of Tony on the other end.

Peter shivered, thinking of Tony at work receiving this call. He had to stop whatever multi-million dollar activity he was involved in to talk about his boyfriend's poor behavior at school. Something about it made Peter nearly groan out loud. Maybe he subconsciously knew what he was doing all along. He sort of did want Tony to be mad. He wanted to see the full extent of how seriously Tony was taking this father-son thing.

“Correct… Yes,” She nodded, although he couldn’t see her, “Thank you for your time sir. Mhmm buh-bye.”

She clicked the phone down, sending Peter home to receive whatever secondary discipline waited for him at home. Peter considered himself adult enough to take care of himself, but he was very interested to find out Tony's reaction.

When he finally stepped inside their tower penthouse suite, he could already feel his pulse rise. Whatever Tony was going to do probably wouldn’t be pleasant, if he did decide to punish him. The sick thrill he was experiencing was irrepressible.

Except, well, it was far worse than he could’ve imagined.

Because Tony acted like nothing. had. happened.

“Hello.” Tony called, not looking up from a book he was reading on the couch.

Nothing about the man's tone or posture indicated anger or even concern. Somehow, Tony not reacting was so, so much worse.

They ate dinner together, tiptoeing around the subject. They watched a movie, chastely cuddling on the couch. Peter remained stiff the entire time. And when they retired to bed, Tony took Peter in his arms like any other night. The boy hesitantly pressed his head into the man's chest, listening to the sound of his own anxious heartbeat echoing in his ears.

Where was the scolding? The long talk about paying attention? Tony was so dominant normally, he should've been all over that. Peter expected for the man to spank him or yell at him. Or even not let him cum.

Tony merely pet his head, holding him loosely as he nodded off.

“Love you, Petey. Sleep tight,” Tony whispered.

Indifferent Tony was much scarier than angry Tony, because Peter didn’t know what was going on inside the man’s head for once. Once again, Peter was greeted with another night of terrible sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning, Peter was up at his usual time. 6:30 a.m. He had a dull headache and lingering anxiety from the night before. Sighing, he rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to use the toilet before going to get dressed. He felt like death, warmed up.

On a typical weekday, Tony left for work at the same time Peter got up. He could normally be found in the kitchen, skimming a newspaper at the table before kissing a pajama-clad Peter goodbye.

But today, Tony was still in bed when Peter got up. He was awake, scrolling on his phone. Peter was too tired to comment when he got up to pee. But when he returned from the bathroom, Tony was sitting at the edge of the bed facing him.

He made eye contact with the man, begrudgingly. The lines on Tony’s face deepened as he caught sight of the boy.

He patted his knee.

“C’mere baby,” Tony said. His face was vacant and his voice was expressionless. Once again, Peter felt his anxiety break loose inside of him. Tony was unpredictable again.

Peter crossed the room obediently, afraid to make eye contact again. Something about Tony breaking his usual morning routine was very unsettling. He was a man of routine. If anything altered his routine, something serious was up.

When Peter reached the foot of the bed, he hesitantly dropped down onto the man’s knee, folding in on himself. Tony cooed, placing a large hand on the boy's back.

“You’re trembling,” Tony pulled him in closer, much like a child. He bounced him lightly on his knee, trying to get Peter to loosen up a bit. The man's actions felt paternal in nature.

Peter didn’t say anything. He only clutched lightly at Tony’s shirt. For some reason, he felt as if he were about to cry. He hadn’t been feeling very close to his boyfriend. Maybe that’s why he had been acting out recently.

Tony placed two fingers under his chin, turning the boy to look into his eyes.

“I realize you’ve been very distracted at school lately,” Tony began, sounding more serious.

Peter tensed immediately, bracing himself for a lecture.

“And as your father, it’s my job to fix that,” Tony said smoothly, licking his lips in thought, “I should’ve never let it get this bad. Your behavior is unacceptable.”

And fuck. He should probably be afraid of the man’s impending actions, but he was high on lust. Peter was normally such a good boy, there was never any reason for Tony to discipline him. Now that he had slipped up, Tony was confronted with his other role in the boy's life. 

Tony tisked, sensing Peter wasn’t paying attention once again. The man leaned forward, scooping Peter off his lap.

Setting the boy on his feet, he turned to face the large king bed they were seated on. Tony jumped up, situating himself in the dead center. He laid back onto the pillows with his legs extended outward in a V.

“Up.”

He patted the space between his thighs, beckoning Peter. He obeyed.

He extended his long, pale legs, mounting the bed and crawling toward the older man. Peter blushed, feeling Tony’s objectifying stare as he made his way to him. He then situated himself between Tony’s legs.

“Nuh-uh, facing forward,” Tony commanded. He slid his palm under Peter’s ass, lifting him up and turning him so both men were facing in the same direction.

Tony snaked his arms around Peter’s waist, leaning so his lips were at the boy’s ear.

“I’m going to relieve you so you can focus at school today,” Tony murmured hotly, “Your little hole is distracting you, sweetheart.”

And a loud groan ripped from Peter’s throat. He shivered at the words, reached down to feel Tony’s big hands toying with his pajama bottom waistband. He never thought Tony would give him what he wanted. Peter wanted his dad to make him feel better.

He pulled the boy’s pants and boxers down, letting Peter remove them the rest of the way. Peter was left in a too-small cotton t-shirt, with his hardening cock and aching hole exposed to the cold air.

Tony was leaned forward, chest against the boy's back. His head was in the crook of his neck, giving him a full view of the ongoings in front of him. Tony was wrapped snugly around Peter, with his hands gripping his thighs.

“Spread yourself open, baby,” Tony whispered, “Let me in.”

Peter choked, but quickly followed his instruction.

“Oh, if only you were this obedient in school,” Tony palmed between the boy’s legs, letting his freshly lubed fingers ghost over his hole.

He reached over and instead took Peter’s small cock into his hand, flicking his wrist up and down sharply once.

“Ah! Ahhh…” Peter cried, looking between his legs at his boyfriend’s actions.

Tony smirked, pausing before he continued.

He shifted from fast and firm, to slow and torturous in cycles. He was working him, rubbing the precum off his tip and dipping down to stroke his balls before continuing again.

“Mm like that baby?” Tony growled, tightening his grip.

Peter ached from the inconsistency of his strokes. He had been so hard all week. Every day had been like torture sitting in school and pretending he wasn’t thinking of a scene just like this happening when he got home.

Tony got him close and eased off over and over again, causing Peter to moan loudly. He was leaning his weight back into the man’s muscular chest for support. His body no longer had the will to keep him up. He threw his head back, letting his cheek graze the man’s sharp stubble.

“Your little cock is distracting you too, baby, see?” Tony cooed sweetly.

Peter yelped, feeling him withdraw as he neared an orgasm for the millionth time.

“Shhh I know it hurts, but we have to get you _reaallyy_ close and keep you that way for a while,” He rasped, “That’s how we make you cum hard enough to get you through the day, sweetheart.”

Tony dipped down, taking a quick and filthy kiss from the boy’s mouth. His tongue lapped against Peter’s before pulling away to focus on jerking his cock once again.

Peter loved having sex explained to him like he was a child. He loved Tony wrapped around him, narrating his actions. He loved his boyfriend. He loved his dad. He knew exactly what Peter needed and took care of him.

“Da-aadyy…” Peter’s voice shook as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Mmm daddy’s gonna take care of your hole so you’re a good boy at school. That's my job, baby.”

He removed right hand, leaving the left still gripping Peter’s thigh. He brought a thick finger up to the boy’s lips, nudging in. Peter sucked, coating the digit in saliva and moaning lightly around it.

After a few moments, he removed the finger from the suction of Peter’s mouth. Tony made his way down again, stopping shy of Peter’s hole.

The older man paused, pulling Peter even closer to his own body. The boy could feel his dad’s sizable, clothed cock pressing into the base of his spine. He glanced down between his own legs, looking at Tony’s hands.

“Lean your hips back a little more baby, and keep your legs open,” He whispered, rubbing his finger teasingly at Peter’s fluttering hole.

Peter did what he was told, putting his palms flat on either side of Tony’s legs to brace himself. He didn’t know how much more pleasurable torture he could take.

Tony then began to slide his finger in, hitching Peter’s leg up under the knee to give himself deeper access. He leaned over the boy’s shoulder to watch his own actions, shushing and praising the boy as he penetrated him. He held Peter's bent leg against his chest, keeping the boy open and exposed.

“Good boy, sweetheart. Hold it for daddy. I know it feels so good, but we have to hold on a little longer,” Tony said, reminding Peter why this was so hot. Tony was such a father, even in the bedroom. "Hold it Peter. Daddy's gonna make it better soon."

“Mmm, yes sir. Anything for you,” Peter mumbled as his thick finger began pushing in and out of him.

Tony nuzzled his face into Peter’s neck before speeding up. He crooked his finger up, dragging it hard across the boy’s prostate each time he entered him. The boy’s breathing was getting heavier, indicating it was getting more difficult for him to hang on.

Peter felt so exposed like this. Being fully bare from the waist down, getting fingered open in his dad's lap. His legs were open wide with the man's rough mechanic hand plunging inside of him. It was so wrong and so, so perfect.

“F-fuucck daddy, I can’t, I can’t” Peter gasped, feeling his hips lift off the bed to meet Tony’s finger inside of him. He was going to cum if Tony kept going for one more second like this.

“Nonono baby, one more minute,” Tony soothed, rubbing Peter’s hip comfortingly.

He slowed down, continuing his motions into the boy at a more palatable pace.

“It’s important we make you cum as hard as you can before I send you off,” Tony explained, "Gotta get you close again."

Peter could barely take it. Every nudge of his prostate had sparks shooting off in his abdomen. His cock was laying heavily on his stomach, leaking. He whined, unable to reply.

“Count in your head. When you get to 60, I promise I’ll get you off,” Tony said, barely above whisper. He didn’t want the boy to feel any more of a sensory overload than he already was.

Peter nodded, beginning to count.

1… 2… 3…

Tony was barely moving in and out of Peter anymore, just rubbing the tip of his finger inside of him. He was giving the boy a prostate massage. His delicate movements were zapping with pleasure through Peter’s body.

Before Tony, Peter had been with a few guys. But never in his had he felt what it was like for a top to hit his sweet spot. Until the older, more experienced man guided him through his own anatomy all over again. It was as if Tony had reclaimed his virginity. His daddy showed him exactly what his body could do for the first time.

13… 14… 15…

Peter gasped, feeling his orgasm sneaking up on him. This time with his cock untouched and weeping against his belly, he felt that he was close to finishing with just Tony’s fingers inside of him. Tony had made him cum with his cock hitting Peter’s spot before, but never with just his fingers. It felt strangely intimate.

Tony’s actions were deliberate. He was determined to get Peter off in such a methodical way. It was exceptionally paternal the way he explained his actions to Peter. Like he was showing Peter how to shave or how to put a Band-Aid on a cut. Tony was set on showing the boy how to relieve that pressure. Sex was Tony’s form of paternal bonding. It was the only way he knew how to teach, give and take with a boy who was already grown.

To Tony, Peter would always be his baby.

32… 33… 34…

Tony slid another finger in effortlessly, continuing to push into that spot inside of Peter.

“Good boy, sweetheart. Are you watching? You’re gonna cum soon,” Tony said, sounding incredibly composed despite being knuckles deep inside of the moaning, shaking boy, “Look down at daddy’s fingers. See how deep they go inside you? Like this baby…”

Peter cried out loudly, feeling him dig into his insides again. He was so painfully close and Tony’s lesson was making him closer.

48… 49… 50…

Peter gasped, feeling Tony’s fingers go from a loving massage to an intense push. His fingers were fucking into the boy’s hole hard. Tony pulled the boy closer to him, squeezing his small frame in his own muscular body.

“Oh… Oh T-Tony! Dad…” Peter was barely lucid. He watched as Tony’s hand blurred as it moved in and out from between his spread legs.

“That’s it Peter… Gonna make it better baby, don’t worry.”

Tony’s chin was on top of Peter’s head as the boy lolled against his chest. Peter’s legs involuntarily spread wider, giving the man better access.

58…

The last seconds dragged, leaving Peter in agony. He couldn’t take it anymore. Listening to Tony’s breathing become ragged from arousal was sending him over the edge. The man was humming with approval as Peter shook.

59…

“Daddy I can’t. I can’t I can’t I… Oh daddy please,” Peter begged.

“Shhh,” Tony kissed his cheek and slid in a third finger.

60…

Peter came, cock untouched, a slow leaking drip from his prostate being milked. His vision went black momentarily, falling back into Tony’s embrace.

"Da-ad..."

“Shh, oh Petey there,” Tony’s fingers continued to stroke inside of him as he came, “Good boy, good boy shhh. Oh, I know honey...”

The older man continued pressing open-mouthed kisses to the boy’s forehead to soothe him.

Peter’s hips rotated, feeling himself come down from the hardest he’s ever came in his life. Of course, Tony was responsible for it. Tony knew Peter’s body better than he knew it himself. 

“Mmm… Thank you...” Peter was shaking from a post orgasm high as he turned around, laying back down with his head on Tony’s chest.

Tony wrapped his arms around him, stroking his back.

“Of course baby,” Tony whispered. He snaked his hands down the slope of Peter’s bare back, feeling the curve of his ass. He indulged himself in ghosting over the treasure between the boy’s legs. He felt Peter shiver.

After several minutes of recovery, and both nearly nodding off to sleep, Tony jolted awake when he remembered the time.

He leaned over, grabbing his phone off the nightstand. Their time together always passed too quickly.

“Mm, it’s already 7:34…” Tony observed, petting Peter’s hair, “You’re already late for school.”

Peter sighed, propping himself up on his elbows on either side of Tony.

“Do I really have to go?” Peter said, mostly as a joke. He sat up in Tony's lap, getting ready to jump up and hastily clothe himself.

Before Peter could stand, Tony pulled him back down onto his chest. 

“Nah. Stay home today with me.”

And both Peter and Tony couldn’t help but laugh.

 


End file.
